


Battlefield

by 221b_hound



Series: Guitar Man [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Music, lyrics, songs from Muse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the three of John's new songs that Sherlock plays after he steals the music from John's locked filing cabinet. John wrote this song partly while thinking of how Mycroft told him: "When you walk with Sherlock Holmes,you see the battlefield." John knows this, and is perfectly all right with this. In fact, he's really kind of grateful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battlefield

No safety in numbers  
No safety at all  
No telling who’ll be left standing  
When the end comes to call

 

And the night, and the light  
and the fire fall like rain  
And the thunder, falling under  
Are alive, inside my brain

 

It’s only when it’s quiet  
That midnight shakes my empty hand  
only when they say it’s safe  
That there’s nowhere safe to land

 

But now I’m looking at the whirlwind  
I’m standing in the storm  
Embraced by blood and thunder  
And all my fear has gone

 

I need to find a foothold  
I need to make a stand  
Let me set my compass  
And aim my steady hand

 

And now we're hounding hell  
Snapping at the devil's heels  
You're not the only one who knows  
And embraces how it feels  
To soar on knowing that your home’s  
inside the battlefield

 

And the night, and the light  
and the fire fall like rain  
And the thunder, falling under  
Are alive, inside my brain

 

It’s only when it’s quiet  
That midnight shakes my empty hand  
only when they say it’s safe  
That there’s nowhere safe to land

 

You're not the only one who knows  
And embraces how it feels  
To soar on knowing that your home’s  
inside the battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> If you have the courage for it, [here's me attempting to sing my melody for this song, without accompaniment.](http://221b-hound.tumblr.com/post/93736978400/battlefield-a-guitar-man-song-john-wrote-this)
> 
> Can't tell you how much I wish Sherlock was singing this while playing it on his violin.
> 
> One of my readers recorded [ her own version of Battlefield on her Soundcloud ](https://soundcloud.com/katherine-fow/battlefield)


End file.
